Out Of The Mouths Of Babes
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Charlie develops a potty mouth. Miles isn't impressed. AU because I want Maggie alive.


**Hey everyone! I come with a new story. This one's focused mainly on Charlie, Miles and the gang. So what that I'm jumping around with the characters. I'm having fun! AU because I want Maggie alive.**

**Only pairing that could pop up in here would Nora/Miles. Don't worry, that'll be explained at a later date. **

**I do not own Revolution. **

_**Out Of The Mouths Of Babes**_

Charlie Matheson had been raised right, despite who her mother turned out to be. Miles was actually growing rather fond of the kid, which was saying a lot. He, of course, was surprised when he found out that his niece had developed a potty mouth. (But it wasn't his fault, hell no!)

Okay, so maybe it was his fault. But just because he had the language of a sailor, that didn't mean she had to follow in his footsteps. In that case, he might as well have jumped off a bridge, since she would do that, too!

Charlie had gotten ahead of herself after finding out where her brother was being held captive. The former Militia general had told his niece and she, being the naïve little girl that she was on the inside, ran ahead from their campground that they had set up.

Miles shot a look at his niece as she began running at a warp speed. "Charlie, slow the hell down!" he called after her.

She did end up slowing down, however, when she stubbed her toe against a rock. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she began hopping on her throbbing foot. "God dammit!" she swore under her breath, but that was loud enough for Miles to hear.

The former Militia general finally caught up to her at that point. "Charlie, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" his voice sounded like he was teasing, but his eyes were staring down at her disapprovingly.

Charlie glowered back at her uncle. "Hey, I don't do it that often!"

"You shouldn't do it at all. It's a bad habit that makes us all sound like idiots," Miles shrugged nonchalantly, "besides, you don't hear it from me."

The blonde girl scoffed mockingly, finally able to place her foot back down on the ground again. "Are you kidding me, Miles? You cuss _all_ of the time."

"Okay, well still, do you want to do _everything_ that your uncle does?" the former Militia general grumbled something unpleasant as his niece just stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be setting a better example for me?" Charlie teased; a single hand was on her hip.

Miles laughed that off. "You're funny, kid. If a better example is survival, then you've sure got it made."

"No. I mean, if you don't want me to have a foul mouth like you, then you should police yourself," the young woman suggested, the beginnings of a smirk starting at her lips.

"You… you want me to filter my language just so that _you_ won't use it?" the dark haired man asked slowly, as if he was testing it on his tongue.

"Sure, why not? I'll bet you can't do it," Charlie began, sincerely hoping that he would take her up on this challenge. At least it was something funny…

Miles looked taken aback for a moment. "Really? You don't think I can handle it?" When his niece shook her head, he added, "fine, I'll show you just how clean my mouth can be."

The blonde laughed as her uncle stalked past her. This was going to be fun.

o—o—o

Within the next hour, the group had finally gotten close enough to their destination. Just through yet _another_ wooded area, Danny should have been held there. Despite the serious matter, Charlie was still waiting for her uncle to break and swear like he good and well wanted to.

Aaron, Maggie, and Nora hung close by, keeping a lookout as the two blood Mathesons crept through the wooded area, trying to spot Danny from afar. It was a tense subject at hand, seeing how there were Militia everywhere. …and yet, Miles still managed to keep it comical.

He kept at a slow pace, looking around and around for the blonde mop of hair that belonged to his nephew. By the way Charlie described him, it reminded him of his own sibling.

His niece took in a quiet, albeit sharp gasp of air as she saw her brother chained up to a tree like a hyperactive dog would be. "That's him, Miles! That's Danny!"

The former Militia general snapped his head back at Charlie; his dark eyes were about to pop out of his head at that point. "Charlie, shut the hell up! Do you _want_ them to hear you?" He barked back at her in a fervent whisper.

Consequently, this little squabble ended up putting more attention on them than necessary.

"So… not only did you not keep up with your end of the bargain, but you _also_ are gonna get us killed. Huh. Thanks Uncle Miles," Charlie remarked dryly, which annoyed Miles to no end.

"Just run, dammit!" he growled back at his niece. He was going to make sure that his only family member left stayed right by his side, even if she was just a naïve child. And Maggie, too, despite the fact that he barely knew her. But she had been dating his brother. Aaron was questionable, but he seemed to be friends with Maggie _and_ Charlie. And Nora… well, the less he said about her, the better. His head hurt whenever he thought about what she meant to him.

If they were ever going to get Danny back, it would take a miracle, it seemed.

**And that's where I'll stop it here. So, what'd you think? You know what to do!**


End file.
